


Just an Average Day at the Local Tavern

by Agent3Novi



Series: "Fierce Deity" more like Fierce DADity amirite- [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Everyone is terrified, Family Dynamics, Fierce Deity accidentally being terrifying is my newfound bread and butter, Fluff, Gen, I mean, Link is a little shit, POV Second Person, Self-Indulgent, Why Did I Write This?, a DEATH GOD walks into the tavern wyd?, but still, fierce DADity shenanigins, nothing happens, oops I accidentally wrote a fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: "The tavern is loud, and happy, as it always is. The door creaks open, and you turn your head to see who is coming in.Everything falls dead silent as an eight-foot-tall warrior with glowing eyes, a kid tucked under one arm, and a sword as big as you are strapped to their back walks in...Everyone tenses as the Fierce Deity looks the server in the eye, and then-“We would like one house-special, please”"---((or wherein the author had a craving for Fierce Dadity shenanigans, and had a silly idea in mind on how to do it))
Relationships: Fierce Deity & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: "Fierce Deity" more like Fierce DADity amirite- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698535
Comments: 16
Kudos: 146





	Just an Average Day at the Local Tavern

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more Fierce Dadity and I will NOT shut up about it until it gets it >:(
> 
> Also please read this post for the full context (this is literally just the fic I wrote that's the second half): https://sweetheartdj13.tumblr.com/post/190710574777/sweetheartdj13-hhhhhhh-i-want-to-write-a-fierce
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

You are sitting in a tavern, maybe laughing over your meal with some friends, or sitting alone and listening to the accordion-player play their songs. The tavern is loud, and happy, as it always is. The door creaks open, and you turn your head to see who is coming in.

Everything falls dead silent as an eight-foot-tall warrior with glowing eyes, a kid tucked under one arm, and a sword as big as you are strapped to their back walks in.

They determinedly walk up to the counter. The server is sweating bullets. Everyone has heard the legends of the Fierce Deity, the god of War and Death, whispers of how no one has seen them and lived to tell the tale, for they kill and destroy all in their path, the glowing eyes and double-helix sword being the last thing one sees.

Everyone tenses as the Fierce Deity looks the server in the eye, and then-

“ **We would like one house-special, please** ”

The server quickly nods, “Y-yes sir- miss- erm- w-will that be all?”

The god looks at the child, the kid nods, and they look back to the server, “ **Yes, and how much will it cost?** ”

“uh, um- oh w-well would you look at that?” The server smiles nervously, “w-we have a deal going on right n-now where the h-hundredth customer gets their meal o-o-on the house, and y-you are the h-hundredth customer, h-how lucky!”

The war god is  _ not _ in-fact the hundredth-customer, (the actual one nervously scoots a little away, they’ve already been served), and everyone can see the pandering for what it is, but appealing to the god might just mean the difference between life and death.

“ **Oh, well thank you.** ” The god murmurs, then turns and quietly walks over to an empty table and sets the green-clad-child down. They both sit. The tension in the room grows.

“ **How nice of them to give meals free, has the world changed that much while I’ve been gone?** ” the Fierce Deity muses. They’re clearly trying to be quiet, but with a voice like that everyone hears.

“Nah they’re just terrified of you.” the kid says matter-of-factually, and everyone has a mini heart-attack.

“ **Hm, that’s a shame.** ”

And everything lapses once again into silence.

Soon, the server walks up to their table, a bowl of soup and two slices of bread balanced on a tray. They carefully place it on the table between the two, “H-here is your food, um-”

“ **Thank you** ” they take a slice of bread and push the bowl towards the kid before the server can make even more of a fool of themselves. The server can’t get back to the kitchen fast enough.

The accordion player nervously picks their song back up, the first few notes stilted and awkward before they fall back into the familiar tune.

Activity slowly resumes in the tavern, but there’s a tenseness to it, like everyone’s a little distracted. Which, to be fair, they  _ are _ , but there’s a much more pressing feeling that if they  _ don’t _ act at least somewhat normal they’re all going to get smote... for some reason. You opt to just keep your head down rather than question it.

When the two get up to leave, everyone breathes a silent sigh of relief. You’re not out of the woods yet though.

The kid in green quietly slips a few Rupees onto the table while the Fierce Deity’s back is turned.  _ Oh they know. _ (Though how their divine companion  _ doesn’t _ is a whole ‘nother question.)

The Fierce Deity turns back around and  _ glares _ at the kid and your heart leaps into your throat, “ **Child, it is getting late and we need to go.** ”

Instead of getting scared shitless like approximately 90% of the people in the room, the kid grumbles as they halfheartedly walk over to the door, “It’s not  _ that _ late, I’ve stayed up way longer and I’m  _ fine _ .”

“ **Yet another reason why we need to find an inn.** ” the god deadpans as they both leave. The door creaks shut behind them and beyond it their footsteps slowly fade away.

The tavern plunges into silence.

“...  _ Hylia help _ whoever has to deal with  _ them _ next.”

Everyone murmurs their agreement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos, or don't, do whatever makes you happy and have a nice day! :D


End file.
